Protectors of Berk
Before the Story The inspiration for THIS story is: https://howtotrainyourdragon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:93560#268. In this story, Quill and some other Riders from Berk must come together and work as a team as Chief Hiccup asigns them as the new Protectors of Berk. Ok, so, for people who are reading this and are wondering, “''where’s the story?”, well, currently, I began New Recruit On Dragon’s Edge and I have yet to complete that story, so, I haven’t started this story yet. Edit: New Recruit On Dragon’s Edge is completed so feel free to read that story! A note of the characters in this story: In this story, some parts may be written in 1st person POV but most of the story is written in 3rd person POV. To indicate that it’s in 1st person, the section will be in bold and before the section, I’ll put brackets around the viking’s name so you know who’s point of view it is. ---- '''Chapter 1 - Gathering Signatures' “Sign up for Berk Guard today! Where we protect the innocent and bring justice to those who trespass our waters!” “Hey Lui. Watcha got goin’ on over here?” Quill asked while walking over to her friend. “Hello Quill. Well, it’s time to change the Berk Guard team. The current members have served Berk for five years! It’s time for a new team to take their place. I’ve signed up. How about you? You gonna sign up?” Lui looked at Quill with his baby dragon face. He knew that she couldn’t resist it. “Oh, fine! I’ll sign up. How many people in the Guard?” “Seven. So far, we have two. You and me.” He laughed as he held out the parchment paper, with fancy writing and smudges of black in the corners, for Quill to sign. “Oof!” Yelled a viking who ran into Quill. Quill stood up and held out her hand. The other viking decided to take the help and stood up. “Hey. You’re that girl I ran into yesterday!” “Right. Yeah, um, sorry about that.” “It’s ok.” Quill smiled as silence fell after. She decided to end it. “I’m Quill. And you are?” “Oh, me? I’m Tora.” She said as she looked around, as if looking for someone. “Tora. Nice name. Now, mind telling me what you’re looking for?” “Oh. Um, I’m looking for...” she paused and looked at a piece of paper that she held in her hand. “...Lui Kinston.” “You’re in luck.” Quill then stepped aside as Lui raised his hand. “That’s me.” He chuckled. “Wonderful! Where can I sign?” Tora enthusiastically asked. Lui pointed to a blank box where Tora signed her name and other information. She looked above her box and saw Quill’s name. “Oh! You’re joining too! Guess I’ll see you around.” She ran off. “Bye?” Quill responded as she watched Tora run fast. “Strange viking. Want me to help you advertise?” “That’d be awesome! Thanks!” “No problem.” Afterwards, Quill walked off in the direction of the Great Hall where majority of the vikings were. She entered and was swarmed with little children. Then, she saw a group of vikings that looked her age. She walked over. “Excuse me? Are any of you interested in joining the Berk Guard? We have four spots open.” All of them denied the invitation. All except Kaii Kinston. “I’m game. Is my big bro there?” “Yes Kaii. He is.” “I don’t know how you could be friends with such a... a... a yak dung!” Quill gasped at the offensive words. “That isn’t nice, Kaii. There are little children in this hall. Let’s keep it clean.” “As you wish Princess Quill.” He mockingly laughed as he signed his name then wandered off. “Ugh. I dunno how Lui is related to him.” Quill muttered under her breath. “Excuse me?” Came a soft, subtle voice. Quill turned around and saw a girl that kept her hair over her face. She looked a little younger than Quill but, around the same age. “Hi, would you like to join the Berk Guard?” All Quill got was a nod. It was just silence for a while. “Ok, then, just sign here.” Quill awkwardly stated, pointing to an empty box on the page. After signing, the girl fled off. Quill checked to see if she’d signed correctly. “''Lilith.” Quill thought as she decently nodded her head. She then headed back to Lui to see if he had gathered anymore signatures. “I got two more. Names, Elin and Jordyn.” Quill gasped. “Jordyn who?!” “Um, Jordyn... Dawlid. Yep, Jordyn Dawlid.” “Oh my Thor...” Quill silently murmured. She then returned to screaming. “Where did you last see her?!” “Uh, why?” “Oh, nevermind. I’ll see her on Initiation Day. Anyways, I also gathered two signatures. One coming from a girl named Lilith. She was kind of creepy. Didn’t speak much. And then...” Instead of mentioning Lui’s brother’s name, she showed him the signature box instead. “Kaii... Quill, he just signed up to annoy me! He‘s not actually signing up to be a Protector! We have to get rid of him!” “Hey. Let me deal with him, alright? You just try and relax. Keep your mind off Kaii. You‘re the one who started this whole “Protectors” business, so, keep your mind tracked on that and only that. Trust me when I say, ‘I’ll take care of it’. Trust me.” Quill soothed. “I am ''so happy you’re my friend, Quillo. Thank you for your help.” Lui responded. Quill smiled then gave the paper to Lui and walked off. When she arrived home, she went straight to her bedroom. She lay down, facing the ceiling as Asper lay down on the floor next to her, keeping his head on Quill’s stomach. “I can’t believe we just sign our name and we’re on the team! I mean, there’s gotta be more.” She sat up and reached over to her bedside table. She grabbed a scroll of paper and wrote a message saying, “Dear Lui, about the Berk Guard. Is it really as easy as signing our names on a piece of paper to join Berk’s most important surveillance Guard? If you have any more information, please send me a response to this message. Signed, your friend, Quill.” After finishing the letter, she nodded then rolled the paper up. “Maisley! Come here!” After that, a Terrible Terror flew in and landed on Quill’s outstretched arm. She tied the letter onto Maisley’s leg and pointed to the direction of Lui’s hut with her head. Maisley snorted then flew threw the opened roof hatch above Quill’s bed. Moments later, Maisley flew back with a new roll of paper. Quill patted her Terror’s head as she snuggled around her neck. She took the letter and read it. It wrote, “Dear Quillio, I don’t know if there’s more to it than signing our names but normally, there’s a test we take before Initiation Day that helps eliminate Riders that Chief Hiccup thinks aren’t worthy yet of joining the Guard. But, this year, there’s the right number of vikings who signed up, so, I don’t know if there is the need to take said ‘test’. I’m sorry. This is all the information I can supply you with. I, myself, don’t know as much as other vikings. Hope this helps! Stay happy, Lui.” (Quil) I didn’t know why, but, while I read Lui’s note, I smiled. What was it that I felt? Not even I knew. Whatever it was, it felt... nice. Really nice. I smiled then lay down on my bed. Maisley was snoring on top of Asper as the two dragons cuddled together. “''Life is awesome''”, I thought as I lay down staring out of the hatch above my bed. The stars were beginning to come out. It looked lovely, in my opinion. All of a sudden, there was a knock on my door. ' '“May I come in?” I heard a voice ask. The voice sounded familiar yet at the same time, like I’ve never heard it before. “Yes, come in.” I replied after staring at the door. A girl came inside. She was wearing a hood, a mouth mask and lots of armour. She looked at me with her twinkling ocean blue eyes. ' '“Oh my Thor...” I heard her whisper in a shocked way as she slowly took off her hood and mask. At the result, I gasped and stared at her. “J-Jordy?” I stammered while slowly beginning to stand upright. The girl smiled and began to make her way from the door towards my bed. “It-it can’t be. After all these years?” I ran over to her and hugged her tightly. “Oh, QS! I missed you!” Jordyn yelled, grabbing the attention of my parents. ' '“Quill! What’s all the screa- JORDYN DAWLID?!” Yelled my mum as she entered my room. “JORDYN?! WHERE?!” Excitedly shouted my sister, Jackie, as she also entered my room. As my mum, sister and best friend started squealing and jumping up and down excitedly, I heard a snort and suddenly remembered that Asper and Maisley were asleep. “Oh! Guys! Shhh! My dragons are sleeping.” I whispered to the three who were still squealing but now in a quiet volume. I sat down next to the two snorers and gently stroked them both. After a few minutes of me humming to keep the two asleep, I turned to the girls. ' '“Let’s continue this conversation tomorrow. Y’know, when everybody isn’t sleeping.” I said as everyone nodded in agreement. Jordyn ran downstairs and grabbed some bags she’d carried with her. She ran back upstairs and showed them to us. She smiled worriedly. I sighed while carrying a smile. “Fine. I’ll set up some space for you to sleep tonight.” ---- 'Chapter 2 - Initiation Day' (Lui) We lined up, shoulder to shoulder while Hiccup and Snotlout stood in front of us. Snotlout eyeballed me. “YOU THINK YOU GOT WHAT IT TAKES?!” He yelled. “Snotlout! Would you take it easy?! Sorry Protectors. Anywho, it seems as though this year, there is no need to proceed the Guard Test. So, I hereby decree you seven vikings as the new team for the Berk Guard. Congratulations, Lilith, Elin, Jordyn, Quill, Tora, Lui and Kaii.” Hiccup formally exclaimed, while shaking each of our hands as he said our names. “Now, let’s get on to the switching of the Guards.” Hiccup explained as he led us, young Riders, towards the current team of Guards. The old Berk Guard members shook our hands while also giving us their clean uniforms. After the switching, the seven of us stood straight while proudly holding our new uniforms. As I waved to some of the happy vikings, I looked over to Quillio and saw her laughing with Kaii. I don’t know why, but, I didn’t like seeing her with my brother. I walked over to Quill, crossed for having a good time with my dumb brother, instead of with me. I dragged Quill out to a nearby open field. “What were you doing with Kaii?” I asked, sounding desperate for an answer. “What’s wrong with hanging out with your brother?” Quill responded, shocked at my behaviour. “Look, I dunno what’s up with you but, I’m celebrating. See you on the first day.” And with that, Quill walked off. My eyes followed her until she stopped walking and started talking to Kaii again. What was this feeling? Whatever it was, I didn’t like it. At all. ---- Quill was excited for her first day of being a Berk Guard member. It was 4:30 in the morning and Hiccup had already dragged the Protectors out of their huts. He flew them around, telling them about secret passages and shortcuts in case they got seperated from their dragons. He also showed the Riders a huge hut covered in large leaves to camouflage. It was at the edge of a forest. Hiccup also told us that the hut was the “''Protector’s Meeting Base''”. He told us that it was filled with a small kitchen, a storage room, two small extra rooms and a big main room for sitting and relaxing. “Ok, well, that’s all you need to hear from me. Don’t forget to have fun. Being in the Berk Guard is about protecting Berk and the vikings but, also about getting to know each other better. If you do all of that, AND not slack off, then, YOU’VE PASSED. Now, we’ll be off. Come to me if you need more information. Goodbye and good luck!” Explained Hiccup as he flew off. We all waved as he flew off and as soon as he was gone, Jordyn took charge. “First official business as Berk Protectors! We must claim our rooms!” “Jo, it’s the meeting ''hut not a house filled with rooms. We’re at Berk not The Hidden World. We don’t own a giant clubhouse. We sleep at our own huts. Now, onto matters of patrol shifts. We’ll need to create a timetable. I’ll start us off by taking first shift until lunchtime.” Tora responsibly answered. “Hold up. If we take early shift, doesn’t that mean we skip brekkie?” Kaii complained while rubbing his stomach. Quill laughed and Lui felt the same thing he felt when he saw Quill with Kaii the day before. “''What is this annoying feeling?!” Lui thought as he got angry at Quill and Kaii. He approached the two in a furious matter. “Can you back away from my best friend?!” He asked angrily. Quill looked annoyed, and at the same time confused, at Lui. “Quill, is he hanging out with us later?” Lui asked while giving Kaii the death stare. “Didn’t know you guys were an ‘us’.” Kaii responded, smirking at Lui, as if to say ‘wait for it’. Then Quill replied. “We aren’t.” She said angrily as she stomped off, purposely nudging Lui’s shoulder hardly with her own shoulder. Then Kaii smirked even more while leaving his big brother by himself. Lui couldn’t believe it. His best friend just turned against him for his brother. He was also shocked that two little words such as ‘we’ and ‘aren’t’ were strong enough together to stab him in the heart. ---- Moments later, everyone, except Tora, was inside the Protectors’ Hut, just relaxing. Everyone was laughing and joking around. Everyone besides Lui. He was standing by the window, staring into the beautiful horizon. Quill noticed him by himself and decided to join him. She sighed and then got up and walked over to him. “Hey.” She started. “Hey...” Lui gloomily responded. It was silence for a few minutes until Quill placed her hand on his shoulder. “I'm sorry. There is an ‘us’. There always has and there always will be.” She calmly told him before walking back over to Elin and Jordyn. Elin smirked deviously. “What was thaaaat?” She smiled while looking at Quill. “I mean, ‘there always has and there always will be’?! Oh my Thor! Quill’s in love! Jo, what say you?” Jordyn began smirking at Quill as well. “Dear friend El, I say that you are correct.” Jordyn responded in a fancy tone. “Our friendly companion is, in fact, in love.” “I am not! You guys are overreacting. Lui and I are just-” “Just friends, we know Quill.” Elin pointed out, rolling her eyes, knowing the two were more than friends. ---- Hours later, it was nearly lunchtime. Everyone was getting bored. “So, we just stay in here until it’s time for our shifts? Ugh! I’m so bored!” Kaii yelled while laying on the ground. “To pass time... let’s play a game of Dare or Double Dare. How you play is; somebody asks you ‘Dare or Double Dare?’ and you pick one. If you choose dare, then, well, you do the dare. But, if you choose double dare, then, you get to choose one other person to do the dare. Make sense?” Everyone nodded their heads then agreed to play. “I’ll start. El, dare or double dare?” Jordyn started. “Double dare.” Elin eagerly responded. “I dare you and one other person to swap clothes for the rest of the game.” Jordyn said while quietly cackling to herself. Elin smiled at Jordyn as they both nodded at each other. Elin looked around at everyone’s outfits. Then she looked at hers. She grinned widely while looking at Kaii. “Oh no...” He panicked. “Hey, you wanted something interesting. Well, now you got it.” Elin explained, grinning more. ---- Elin and Kaii swapped clothes, at Jordyn’s dare. They exited the two rooms they occupied while changing. As Elin stepped out, she got a few giggles but that was it. But, oh Thor! When Kaii exited, he was wearing a shirt that was too small, showing a little bit of his stomach. He was also wearing a skirt that was reasonably comfortable but it only reached the top of his knees. Everyone laughed. Especially Lui. “Oh my Thor! What a wonderful dare! Ahaha!” Laughed Lui. At that moment, Tora entered the hut. “What’s so funny-” Just then, Tora caught a glimpse of Kaii and Elin’s clothes. “Bahaha!” She laughed. ---- They completed the game of Dare or Double Dare. As of the results, Lilith ended up with snails in her hair, Quill ended up with a saddle decorated with embarassing bright pink flowers, Kaii ended up with Elin’s clothes and facepaint with disgusting ingredients such as ear wax, Jordyn ended up with a sun burnt face, Elin ended up with Kaii’s clothes, Tora ended up with a tongue that had been crawled on by insects and Lui... Lui ended up leaving to take his shift. “Well. What an eventful game. I had fun!” Quill shouted. “Easy for you to say! You gave me a dare to have a sun burnt face! Every time I touch it, it hurts!” Jordyn yelled while gently poking her cheek then hissing at the pain. “My mum will be wondering why I have insect eggs in my mouth! Bluegh!” Tora gagged. “I think I just puked in my mouth. Ew.” “Yeah, and my mum will be wondering why in Thor’s name I have earwax on my face. Earwax!” Kaii grumpily complained. “Anyways, what’s for lunch? I’m starving!” “I can cook up some stew.” Lilith quickly and quietly told the others while pulling snails out of her hair. Everyone turned, shocked, at Lilith. “You speak?” Tora asked rudely. Elin nudged Tora hardly. “Sorry Lil. What she meant was, ‘it would be amazing if you could make lunch for us’.” Elin answered while angrily glancing at Tora. “I’ll help. My mum is an awesome cook. She teaches me everything she knows.” Quill offered. Lilith nodded back. ---- They finished the stew and served it while it was nice and hot. Luckily, there was a table that fit exactly seven vikings. However, since Lui was on patrol, they only needed six chairs. They all talked quietly amongst themselves while enjoying Lilith’s stew. Crash! The door flung open with Lui dropping to the ground and on to his knees. Quill hurriedly ran towards him. “Someone’s quick.” Elin whispered to Jordyn while carrying the same wide smile from earlier. “Are you ok?” Quill asked Lui, ignoring the two teasers. All she got was some heavy breathing from Lui. ---- (Lui) I was laughing my head off when I saw Kaii in El’s clothes. “Oh my Thor! What a wonderful dare! Ahaha!” I yelled as tears of joy ran down my cheek. We continued the game of Dare or Double Dare. As Kaii and Elin showed off their swapped clothes, Tora came in from patrol. “I’ll take second shift.” I said quickly, so I didn’t have to play the game. I grabbed my uniform, occupied an empty room and changed. ''' '''Afterwards, I exited the room and made my way outside the hut, where I saw my Razorwhip, Lashout, resting under the shade of a large tree. I placed my fingers on my lips then blew loud, creating a deafening whistle, which surely woke Lashout up. “C’mon boy. We’re taking our first patrol.” I jumped on to my dragon and flew up to the sky. Lashout and I took our time flying around Berk while scouting for any signs of danger or threat. After taking two laps around the island, Lashout and I landed near a small lake to grab a quick drink. I gulped down two bottles of water. Suddenly, my dragon began to act crazy. He ran around, shaking his head wildly and swinging his tail crazily in the air. He roared as if it were the end of Berk. “What’s wrong Lash, buddy?” I asked, holding my hands out, trying to calm him down. Lashout, in such a quick manner, dropped to the ground as if paralysed. I ran over, analysing my dragon. I thought something had to be wrong if he just dropped to the ground like that. A couple of minutes later, I found an arrow stuck in his stomach. I gently pulled it out and cover the wound with cold water. As I tried my best to help heal the wound, I felt like someone was watching me. I grabbed my sword and stood up, wielding it close to my chest. “Who’s there?!” I yelled, looking around. Unexpectedly, a dragon shot their fire at my back, forcing me to drop to the ground, burn marks on my back. “What do we do with the little viking?” A voice called out. “Leave ‘im. Take the dragon.” Another voice yelled. ' '''When I woke up, the first thing I saw were Quill and Kaii’s faces. I sat up, my eyes adjusting to the bright lights. “Oh, thank Thor! You’re ok!” Quill wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly. “Too... tight...” I wheezed. “Ok, so he’s fine. Whatever.” Kaii said, rolling his eyes. Quill strongly glared at Kaii. I smiled at her while Kaii left. “I’m fine.” ' '“What exactly happened?” She asked me while she was folding my newly cleaned uniform. “I don’t remember anything, really. Last thing I ''do ''remember was that Lash and I stopped to take a drink- Wait. Where’s Lashout?!” I sat up straight and then jumped on my feet, only to find myself collapse to the ground. Quill ran over to me immediately and helped me up. “Lui, you have to take it easy. You still need time to recover.” I looked at her worriedly. “I know. I know, but, I ''need to find Lashout!” “Lui. I understand that you miss your dragon but, you are not ready to go out there! You need to rest and recover. Look, Jo and I will scout the island, we’ll look for Lashout and update you when we’ve looked around all of Berk. Don’t worry.” Quill said before she left. ' ---- 'Chapter 3 - Looking for Lashout Jordyn and Quill changed into their uniforms and were out the door after Quill checked on Lui again. They were now flying high in the sky, overlooking one quarter of Berk. “Where do you think Lashout could’ve gone?” Jordyn asked, drawing Pipper closer to Asper and Quill. “Well, judging by what Lui said, they took a drink. So, they probably stopped by a river, or, or, a creek or a-” “Lake!” Jordyn yelled, pointing to a lake below them. The two dragons stopped midair. Their riders gently pulled their heads towards the lake as they began to swoop down. They made it safely on to the ground where the two pairs of dragons and vikings split up to check around the lake. “Search for anything. Any signs of Lashout.” Quill ordered, looking through bushes. “Ummm... Quillo. I think you should see this...” Jordyn said while holding up a sharp arrow. She looked around the spot where she found the arrow. “Blood...” “Hunters. Alright, search the oceans. The hunters couldn’t have gone too far.” Quill demanded, worried about Lashout. The riders took to the sky and split up, flying towards the ocean. They searched the waters all around Berk but found nothing. Jordyn and Pipper glided across the water, in search for any signs of Lui’s Razorwhip. “C’mon Pip. Aren’t Mudrakers supposed to be in Tracker Class?” Jordyn asked while patting her dragon’s neck. Pipper groaned then shot a loud blast that travelled the ocean. “Huh. What d’ya know? Echolocation. Who knew Mudrakers were so fascinating?!” In response, Pipper groaned while speeding up. She flew following the sound waves that she had picked up from her echolocation blast. Meanwhile, Quill and Asper were searching on the other side of Berk. “Alright, I know that you aren’t exactly a good tracker, buddy but, please give this a try. For Lashout.” Asper roared while he sniffed the arrow with Lashout’s blood on it. He shook his head in a disapproving way and then smelled the air for a scent. “I know, I know. Finding Lash through his blood. Don’t worry. I’m sure Lashout’s not dea- Erm, gone.” The two pairs of Riders and dragons flew for nearly three hours just searching for Lashout or the Hunters who took him. After tons of flying, Quill decided to end the search for the day. She and Asper flew over to where they last saw Jordyn and Pipper. “Hey Jo. Asper and I didn’t find anything. How about you? Did you two find anything? Any sign of Lash?” Quill asked, hoping to Thor that Jordyn had good news. “Unfortunately, we didn’t.” Jordyn grieved while looking upset. “Should it be me or you who breaks the information to Lui? Or should we lie about the situation and say that Lash didn’t want to come back?” “Jordo, are you kiddin’? We can’t lie to him! It’s his dragon we’re talking about here! Imagine if you lost Pipper, so your friends decided to search for her but found nothing. Then they lie to you about losing her? How would you feel?” “Good point. Ok, so, you’re telling him. Bye!” Jordyn yelled while already ten metres away from Quill. ---- When Quill and Asper returned to the Protectors Hut, they decided to visit the troubled Lui. “Hey.” Quill said as she entered the room without knocking. Lui sat up from reading a book and smiled at Quill and Asper. “Hey there. News? Sightings? Anything good?” Lui responded. Quill sighed as she shook her head and gently stroked Asper’s neck. Lui looked down at his lap sadly. “Lashout...” Asper saw the sadness in Lui’s face and carefully walked over towards Lui. He snorted then rubbed his snout against Lui’s cheek. “Thank you Asper.” He said in gratitude as he scratched Asper’s itchy-spot. Asper snorted gleefully as he rolled around on the floor. “What an awesome handful you’ve got here Quillio.” “Yeah. Asper is something. But, don’t you worry. Soon, you’ll have your own dragon to celebrate with.” “Will I, Quill? What if we don’t find him? What if-” Lui paused at a horrifying thought. “-What if he’s gone?” He queried quietly, making sure Asper didn’t hear what he said. “Lui, Lashout is alive. Look, I know it’s really hard to believe but, you must hope for the best. We’ll never get anywhere if you just keep on grieving about your loss!” “Lashout is gone, Quill! There is no hope! So just back off!” Lui yelled frustratingly. Quill gasped as Asper snorted shockingly. She grabbed her satchel then left, saying nothing. (Jordyn) ' '“So just back off!”'' I heard Lui yell from one of the rooms. “''That’s not good...” I thought to myself as Quill exited the room. I walked over to her and rubbed her shoulder soothingly. “Is everything alri-” Responsively, Quill tugged her shoulder away from me and stomped off. “Guess everything is not alright.” Then, Pipper roared gently at me. “Yeah, you’re right. I should go check on her.” ' '''I made my way over to Kaii. “Hey Kaii, do you mind taking my shift? I’ve got something to cover. Thanks.” I said speedily, giving Kaii no time to respond. “I-erm-uh- fine.” He responded after I already left. He left the hut with some sagefruits while I approached Quill again who was cleaning up the storage room. “Ok, Quill. I want you to tell me, ''right now, what in Odin’s name happened and why Lui was shouting at you telling you to back off?” I asked loudly. Quill sighed. ' '“I told him that he should stop grieving for the loss of Lashout and that there is still hope-” She began. Suddenly, Lui walked up behind Quill without her knowing. “Um...” I tried to warn her by pointing at Lui but she ignored it. “-But he denied it and then he told me to back off!” After Quill explained to me what had happened, Lui grabbed her by the wrist then dragged her to an empty room and closed the door. After the door shut closed, I heard indistinct chatting. At some points, I also heard some shouting. I didn’t know what was going on but I hoped to Thor that it was all going alright. I was sitting in the main room, talking to Elin and Tora when suddenly, we heard another one of Lui’s loud, unmistakable yells. “It’s not my fault that my dragon is gone!” He shouted. Quill screamed after him saying, “Yeah, you’re right. It isn’t your fault, but it isn’t mine ''either! At least I’m sticking to the positives and hoping for the best! Unlike ''you! You know, I am trying to help you but you toss it away like a piece of rotten bread!” Moments later, the door creaked open quickly, followed by an angry Quill who’s face was all steamy. Elin and I chased after her while Tora made her way to the room where Lui was still in. ---- “Hey L-Dude.” Tora pronounced while striding into the room where Lui and Quill had their argument. He looked up at her with frown lines on his face. “Hey, Tora... What do you want?...” He queried gloomily. “What happened with you and Quill? We heard shouting and-” All of a sudden, Lui cupped his hand on Tora’s mouth. “It’s in the past. Right now I’m just worried about Lashout!” Tora dropped her jaw and glared at him angrily. “Ok, look L-Bro-” “Please call me Lui. I know you know it’s my name.” “Sorry, habit. Anyways, look Lui, just because you’re dragon is missing, doesn’t mean he has to be all you care about! Quill, your friend, matters as well. Besides, like the good friend she is, she was just trying to help you. It’s better to be happy and hopeful rather than being gloomy and exasperated. Now, you guys need to stop arguing so we can find your dragon and continue to protect Berk. There’s hunters out there.” “Yeah, you’re right. I guess I have been acting rude.” “''Guess''? Oh boy, it isn’t just guess. Also, you’re gonna need to apologise for yelling at Quill because you’ve left some serious damage.” In response, Lui nodded then left the room, still a little bit wobbly. The group were now busy doing their own things at their own huts. Kaii was still on patrol when trouble struck. He and his dragon, DayBreaker, were just surveying the northern coasts of Berk when suddenly... ROAR! A sharp arrow, the same kind that Lashout was hit with, made its way through the air quickly then slit into DayBreaker’s tail which shot her and Kaii hurling down towards the open ground beneath them. When hitting the ground, they created a large crater-type dent. Luckily for them, Elin and Hazard were nearby. Elin and her dragon flew over to where they saw Kaii and DayBreaker crash land. “Are you alright?” She asked worriedly while sitting him and DayBreaker up. He answered with a moan while gripping his scraped shoulder tightly. Hazard made his way over to DayBreaker who seemed to be bleeding a lot. He pulled the arrow out of her with his sharp fangs. Hazard felt sorry for her, which was clear to DayBreaker and the vikings because his scales changed colour. “Wow. I guess our dragons are close.” Elin stated while pointing at the two dragons who were hugging each other. “Hm, y-yeah. Who would’ve known? A Hobblegrunt and a Dramillion. What a match.” Kaii said in a raspy voice before passing out. Hazard smiled at DayBreaker as he tried to help her get up. He gently roared at her, saying ‘take it easy’, as she toppled over and fell back down. Hazard laid his head on DayBreaker as he allowed her to rest. Elin and Hazard helped the two take shelter in a nearby cave. After, she and her dragon flew back to Berk to sound the warning horn. BRRRT, sounded the horn as Lui, Jordyn, Quill, Tora and Lilith came flying towards her, or in Lui’s situation, walking. “What is it?” Yelled Tora while hovering in the air. “Kaii and DayBreaker got shot by the hunters! Hazard and I saw multiple ships offshore, close to the northern oceans. Let’s go check ‘em out.” “Wait, wait, wait. How will I attack?” Asked Lui from the ground. “Ummm... Stay with Kaii and DayBreaker. They’re in a cave in the middle of the forest. Stay. With. Kaii.” Ordered Elin as she and the other girls flew off, leaving Lui alone on the ground. (Tora) We flew off heading for the beaches, making sure to camouflage with our surroundings. “C’mon Millenium. Catch up with the others.” I whispered as my Woolly Howl flew faster but still silently. We observed the Hunter ships from the egde of the forest. They were just floating. It was very quiet and serene until Jordyn gave some directions. “Alright, when I say ‘go’ we attack. Quillio, Lil, take down the left side of the ships. Tor-Tor, El, right side. I’ll take the middle. Is everyone good with that?” We all quietly nodded in approval as our dragons growled and hissed, waiting for the signal to attack. We waited and waited while watching the Hunters unload boxes and dragon cages. Jordyn patiently waited for the correct time to give the signal. She waited until all the Hunters were inside the ships where they wouldn’t see them fly in. “Go!” She yelled as we all flew in, taking our sides then giving the Hunters no mercy whatsoever. ' '''I tapped Millenium’s neck just before she shot a powerful ice blast that stroke through the air and left a significant dent in the side of the Hunter ship I was told to target. The hunters, unfortunately, seemed to be prepared for the attack and pulled out their giant catapults, bolases, bows and arrows and any other throwing weapon that they could possibly use against us. “Aim... Fire!” A Hunter instructed as many other Hunters sent arrows, bolases, nets, chains and other hazardous wonders launching into the sky, towards us. ' '''One of the hunters shot with their bow, aiming for Asper. To be honest, he took a long time aiming but, as of the result... The arrow sped through the air, making its way to Asper’s stomach. Unfortunately, Quill and Asper were busy shooting at other ships to even notice the arrow, let alone defend themselves from it. “Quill!” I yelled just before she turned her head and moved her leg to save Asper’s stomach. “Youch!!” Quill screeched in agony while she briskly removed it from her leg. I turned my head away from Quill, only to see the others, also, in no luck. One of the chains, shot from a catapult, made its way through the air quickly and wrapped itself around Lilith and Joy as the pair flung down into the ocean below them. “Heeeelp!” I heard Lilith yell before plummeting into the deep blue. “Retreat! We can’t take them on! There’s tons of them and only eight of us!” Yelped Quill as she looked at me, Elin, Jordyn and our dragons. We all sighed in exasperation before flying back to the cave, arrows, bolases and chains still being shot at us. ' '“What happened? Did you get them?” Lui asked enthusiastically. Then he saw me helping a limping Quill. “Wait. What happened?” I sighed as I looked at the injured soldiers. “Quill got shot in the leg,” I explained as I helped sit Quill down. “-Elin has scratch marks on her arm,” I pointed to Elin’s left arm as she tried to hide it. “-And Jordy was knocked off Pipper several times, leaving her very tired.” I reported as I helped aid all the girls and Kaii. “What about you Tora? Did anything happen to you?” I shook my head while petting Millenium. “Thanks to this good girl, I’m okay.” “Wait. One, two, three, four, five, six...?” Lui counted while pointing to each of us, including himself. “Where’s number seven?” I left my hand resting on top of Millenium’s head as I shook my head sadly. “SHE’S DEAD?!” Lui yelled anxiously. “What? No! She’s not dead, dummy! She got captured!” “Well then, there’s no time! We have to get Lilith and Joy back!” “Are you kidding? Look, even if we wanted to, we can’t! You’re ''still ''dragon-less, and the only Riders ''with ''dragons are wounded and in miserable pain. Look Lui, we ''will ''go after the two but not right now. The others need to rest and we need to find you a suitable dragon to ride in the mean time.” ---- Hours later, Lui was taking his second patrol on a reserve dragon named Cynaxas. During his time surveying the island, all he thought about was helping Lilith and Joy and finding Lashout. He gloomily looked down at the ground tons of metres below him. Cynaxas felt his mournful mood and nuzzled his chin gently with the top of her head. “Thanks girl. That’s really helpful.” He stated as he threw his arms around the top of her head. She playfully snorted before landing back down near the cave where the others were resting. Lui and Tora decided that they would leave the others there so they didn’t have to move. They also decided that they would take turns watching the Riders and taking patrol. “Hey Tora. You’re up for patrol.” “Sure Lui. Also, they’re all asleep so stay quiet.” ---- The moon was now fully up as stars started to shine brightly. Lui was in the cave keeping an eye on the others while Tora was on patrol. “''What’s taking her so long?” He thought as he looked out for Tora and Millenium. Finally, after waiting several long minutes, Tora made it back. “Woah, what happened to you?” He asked her as he observed the scratches and bruises all over Tora. “Yeah, it was nothing.” She said, wincing. “Are you sure?...” “Yes. It was worth it.” “What in Thor’s name could possibly be worth all those bruises and scratches?” “This.” After that, Tora provided him with a high-pitched whistle. “Ow! What was that for?!” Tora smirked deviously yet at the same time, excitedly as she stepped aside. Lui gasped at the sight. “LASHOUT!” He yelled excitedly, running up and giving his dragon a tight hug around his neck. ---- 'Chapter 4 - Journey of Alleviation' “But- How did- What?” Lui was left speechless after his dragon returned with Tora. “I have my ways...” Tora pronounced while hugging Millenium and ignoring her wounds. As they were talking, Tora noticed the others groaning painfully. “Take it easy guys. You’re all still ameliorating.” “What does that even mean?” Queried Lui, confused. “It means they’re all still healing. Y’know, recovering.” “Ohhh.” Lui gasped in realisation. Lui checked on his dragon and when he knew Lashout was alright, he flew off, returning Cynaxas to the stables then taking laps around Berk. Meanwhile, Tora was out looking for any available non-poisonous food. It was as easy as going back to her hut, or their Protectors hut, and grabbing some fish to fry up, however, she didn’t want to leave the others vulnerable in the middle of the forest, in an easily-accessible cave. So, she decided to leave Mellenium and the non-hurt dragons to protect their Riders while she’d find food. She returned with a basketful of berries and other wonders she found hanging around in the forest trees and bushes. “Here. When I take next patrol, I’ll make a pit stop at the hut and I’ll grab some fish.” All of a sudden, Jordyn stood up confidently. She groaned tiredly before speaking. “I’ll be okay. Pipper and I can handle the food. Just make sure everyone else is alright.” “Are you sure?” “Yes, Tora.” “At least take Millenium, Pipper still seems tired.” “I’ll be alright. Pipper knows how to defend herself and me at the same time. Trust me T, I’ll be fine.” After lots of convincing, Jordyn got Tora to let her go. '(Elin)' '''I slowly opened my eyes as they tried to adjust to my blurry surroundings. I groaned quietly as they grew wider every minute. “Where- Where am I?” I questioned, the pain shooting up my scratched arm. I saw a silhouette of what looked like Tora, but, it was hard to tell because I only saw blurriness. “T-Tora? Is that you?” The unclear figurine nodded approvingly. “Yes it is, El. How are you doing? Do you remember anything? Does your arm still hurt?” My eyes broadened in shock at the many questions Tora threw at me. “I- Well, I’m alright. A little tired but alright. Um, all I remember was that we were ambushing Hunters and that I got hurt. Lastly, yeah. Every now and then, agony races up my arm and it hurts. A lot.” ' “Looks like those scratches have done some damage to you. I’ll go get a wet cloth.” She responded before leaving on Millenium. I looked around myself. “''Kaii and Quill. Where’s Lui? And Lilith and Jordy?” I thought to myself while slowly standing up. I began to limp my way to the entrance of the cave. Before I exited the cave, I came across a very familiar Hobblegrunt. “Hazard! Boy! You’re okay!” I yelled excitingly while hugging my dragon. He roared gently before licking me playfully and running around me. I laughed to myself. ' '''Minutes later, Hazard and I were resting against a wall near the fire. It was very quiet. No noise was heard for over half an hour, until Lui came back from somewhere. “Elin! You’re alright!” He yelled rather loudly. That’s when I realised that Lashout was back. “Hey! Lashout’s back! How’d you get ‘im?” Lui smiled while he patted his dragon’s neck. “Tora came back with him after she took a scout of the island. I asked her how but all she said was ‘I have my ways’.” Soon after, Quill and Kaii woke up. “Huh, wh-where am I?” Quill murmured quietly. “Quillo! You’re okay too!” He made his way off Lashout’s neck and then rushed over to Quill. He hugged her and inspected her leg. I looked over at Kaii only to see him with huffed cheeks. To be honest, he looked a little bit jealous at the sight of Lui and Quill hugging. “Alright, enough nilly willy. Can we find Jordo, Tora and Lilith then get out of here?” He rapidly asked, getting up and heading for DayBreaker to check on her. Hazard also made his way to DayBreaker. “So cute...” I whispered while seeing my dragon try to help DayBreaker. I made my way over to Kaii and hugged him. “I thought you were gone,” I muttered into his ear. I then stood up and looked down at Kaii who was sitting, stunned by my hug. And, was it just the low sun on his face or was he blushing? “Th-thanks Elin... Nobody has hugged me with happiness in a looong time. So, thank you.” I smiled widely at Kaii. “''Stop staring Elin... It’s weird. Like I want to stare at Kaii...” I thought. “Oh no.” “What is it Elin?” I hesitated at the thought my brain threw at me. “''Do I like Kaii? No, no, no! Stop blushing, stop blushing, Elin!” I shook my head intensely before walking away from him and DayBreaker. Soon afterwards, he tracked down where I was, which was in the middle of the forest, lost and alone. I turned my head defensively when I heard sticks cracking behind me. Turns out, it was just Kaii. “Oh, it’s you.” I said in a non-enthusiastic way. He looked worried. “What?” I asked him after reading the expression on his face. “Is there something you need to tell me?” In response, I looked down at the ground. “Elin, if something’s bothering you, you need to tell me- Um, us. You need to tell us.” I looked up at his calm eyes. He stroke his soft silk-feeling hair in utter embarrassment at what he just said. But, I thought it was nice of him. I gasped at a sudden realisation. “What is it?” “Ok Kaii, this may seem completely ridiculous but... about Lashout. Tora never told us how she actually did rescue him. And, when we were out after the Hunters, they would’ve fled away from Berk even knowing they won.” “I’m getting very confused. What are you getting at?” “I’m asking, is Tora who we think she is? I mean, how did she know exactly where Lash was? And how come the Hunters were still docked after we attacked them? They would’ve thought we woud send backup or something! It doesn’t add up.” “Are you telling me that you think Tora is working with the Hunters?...” He responded after Elin’s dramatic accusation. “Yes. I mean, if the Hunters had Lash and they stayed after the attack, they could’ve given him to Tora. She could be some sort of spy!” Kaii scoffed. “Tora? A spy? Elin, you had too many wild berries.” She huffed then walked away. He chased after her. “Look, we’ll ask her then you’ll drop this, alright El?” Elin grumpily moaned at Kaii. “If she were a spy, y’think she’ll just give us her identity? Kaii, think about it! In the mean time, unless you’re going to help me, I don’t want to talk to you.” “You don’t want to talk to me because I choose to ignore your silly accusation of one of your battle-mates being a spy? Gee, thanks Elin.” They ended up taking different directions. Elin went back to the cave to get Hazard and Kaii walked back to Berk. (Tora) ' “'Elin! There you are! I’ve been waiting here for a while!” I stood up quickly while wrapping Elin’s wounds with the wet cloth I got. “Um... thanks...?” “Is something wrong?” I asked her. She shook her head then followed with, “no. I’m just really tired and need some rest and time to think about my life.” I nodded in support. “Take your time. Just remember, I’m here for you.” Elin opened her mouth to speak then closed it and walked off. Quill made her way over to me. “Does she seem... off to you?” I queried as I stood, watching Elin feed Hazard. “Who, Elin? Nah, she’s always acting strange. I’m sure it’s fine.” Quill responded while checking the fire. “Speaking of problems and issues, have you seen Jordyn? Or Kaii for that matter?” I pointed to the entrance where Jordyn walked in. As Quill, Jordyn and Lui caught up, I walked past Elin whispering into her ear, “meet me outside.” ' '“What did you need, Tor-Tor?” I looked into her eyes and saw fear. Fear of me. “Why are you scared of me?” She gasped. “W- I don’t want you to hurt my friends, you spy!” She shoved me, only to find me in Kaii’s arms. He settled me down carefully on the ground. “That’s enough Elin! Will you stop with this dumb accusation of Tora working with the Hunters?!” I gasped in shock. “Me? Why would you think that I ''would work with our enemies?!” “Well, let’s start with the fact that you knew where Lashout was and you wouldn’t tell us how you found him! Then you took forever getting a wet cloth!” “Firstly, I didn’t tell you how I found him because it turned out my brother kept him! If I told you that Lashout was with my brother, I thought you’d hurt him for keeping Lash from Lui! Secondly, it only felt like forever because you took so long getting back to the cave!” “S- So, you’re innocent?” “Yes! Why would I be a Protector of Berk if people knew I was a spy?” Elin, in complete embarrassment of her actions, walked away slowly with Kaii. ' '''After the whole blow, I silently crept into a hole in some bushes that led to a cave. “Did they believe you Tora?” Came to me a very soft but amused raspy voice. “Every. Single. Word.” I answered back. ---- “I feel so dumb!” Elin exclaimed while smacking her head into her two palms. “Why did I ever think that Tora was a bad viking?” Quill and Jordyn both rubbed her back in a way that soothed Elin very much. “Elin, will you calm down? We’ve all made some really bad decisions. But, right now, you need to focus on how you’re going to apologise to your soulmate.” Quill replied calmly before Elin looked up at the final words. “Soulmate?! Kaii is not my soulmate! I don’t even like him!” Elin yelled just before she found out that Kaii was behind her. He was holding a bunch of rhododendrons, which he knew were Elin’s favourite flowers. In response of the mean comment he overheard Elin say, he threw the fresh flowers on to the floor then stomped off, head collapsed and looking at the cold floor. Jordyn chased after him as Elin smacked her head against her palms once again. “Kaii, you know she didn’t mean it like that. Elin does like you. Besides, you guys are adorable together!” He smiled at Jordyn’s comment. “I don’t know, Jordo. It feels like she does hate me...” He replied, hanging his head down for the second time. Jordyn bent down, because she wanted to see Kaii’s face, and smiled just before she hurriedly hugged him with happiness. At that very moment, Elin started tearing up at the sight of her best friend and her secret crush hugging. They looked happy together. “J-Jordyn?...” She quietly sobbed. “I trusted you.” She ran off, back into the forest. “Elin! It’s not what it looks like!” Kaii yelled before chasing her down. “I’ve messed up a lot.” Jordyn facepalmed, disappointed in herself. Jordyn returned into the cave where she found Lui and Quill hugging. “Awww!” She abruptly interrupted. Quickly, Lui and Quill split apart from each other than began to awkwardly twiddle their thumbs. “Um... Anyway, Jordyn it’s your turn for patrol. Look out for Lilith while you’re scouting.” Jordyn nodded then swiftly left the cave. Before she grabbed Pipper, she looked back at the two who were now laughing enjoyably at each other. Luckily for Jordyn, she caught the two hugging again! “Aha!” “Jordyn! Stop ‘aha-ing’ and go to patrol!” Yelled Quill while giggling afterwards. ---- Meanwhile, Kaii found Elin in an open area. (Kaii) I grabbed her wrist and accidentally pulled her to me, forcing her head to be pushed against my chest. My brain wasn’t thinking before I said the words that changed my life, “I love you.” I blushed, once again in embarrassment. Elin looked up at me and smiled joyously. “I- I love you too.” We both just stood there, wrapped in each other’s arms while blushing hardly. Unfortunately, Jordyn saw us at that very moment. Well, probably because we were out in the open. “I told you you guys are adorable together!” She yelled excitedly before throwing down the flowers I was supposed to give Elin earlier. They landed on DayBreaker’s head as she walked over and gave them to me. I grabbed them, blushing again. “These are for you.” I stated, giving them to my soulmate. She smelled them then smiled at me. I opened my mouth to speak, but in return, Elin just brushed her lips onto my cheek then walked away, skipping happily and smelling the rhododendrons. Soon later, everyone was back in the cave. Except Lilith. Who was still missing. Oh and Jordyn was also still on patrol. “Okay. What’s the plan? How’re we getting Lilith back? How’ll we even find her?” Tora asked while circling several islands the Hunters could’ve taken her to on her map. “Honestly, I got no idea. Should we send a search party?” Quill said. “It’ the best thing we can do at this point. Tora, what are you doing?” Lui commented. Tora looked up and smirked deviously. “I’m just plotting down where Lil might be. I was thinking Thizzian Island. It’s very close to the Isle of Hunters. They could’ve easily made a scout post on that island then sent ships to slowly capture us.” “Y’know what? That actually makes sense!” Yelled Elin. “Great! Then we should leave tomorrow morning.” Tora enthusiastically recommended, again, smirking suspiciously. Lui questioned the smile on Tora’s face. He pulled Quill outside. “Two things. One, when will we be moving back to the P.H?” “Sorry, P.H?” “Protectors Hut, Quill.” “Ahhh! Well, as soon as Jordyn comes back. Now, what’s the second thing? I promised Elin I’d help her sharpen her tactis and combat skills.” “Well, have you noticed the suspicious behaviour Tora’s been displaying lately?” “As in?” “Well, she’s always smiling creepily and she’s been mysteriously disappearing too.” “Uhhh, sounds like the normal Tora to me. Are you feeling okay, Lui? Did ya hit your head?” “No Quillio. I did not hit my head. But, consider it, will ya? Just concentrate on Tora’s behaviour.” “Fine. For you. Also, will you be attending Berk’s Anniversary party in the Great Hall tomorrow night?” “Yes, why? Most of Berk is going.” “Cool, cool. I guess I'll see you there, Kinston." Quill said as she walked off. (Mystery Viking) “And then, I was all-” I cupped my hand over the girl’s mouth. “Shut it!” Working as a Hunter for seven years made me realise I wasn’t paid enough for this job. “Tighten the girl’s ropes and keep her quiet! I can’t concentrate!” I yelled, kicking the Dragon Rider into another Hunter’s arms. “Ow! Where’s the respect for the lady?” My eyes grew large with anger. I faced my devilish face towards the Rider. “Respect, ay? The only respect you’ll be shown is being thrown into a cold, boring cell where no one will be able to rescue you! How’s that for respect?” “Well, I’ve earned better.” “Argh!” I swear to Odin this girl just turned my life from miserable to anger-filled. She was so annoying! “Shut her up!” I yelled, striding away from the beast. ' ---- '(Quill) I grabbed all my practice targets and dragged my student into open space. I set the targets up then got out a pair of bow and arrows. “Ready El?” “Not at all.” She answered nervously. “That’s what I like. Now, grab a bow and start shooting. You have 30 seconds to get a bullseye. Go!” Elin jumped up and snatched her bow from the ground, aiming it towards the center target. She focused all her concentration and with no doubt, she released the arrow and it slit into the innermost zone. “Yes!” I stood, an eyebrow raised. “Only one? Again.” We 'were at this for hours, until I was satisfied with Elin’s performance. “Good! Now, onto close combat.” “Quill! Someone’s here for you!” Yelled Lui from the back of the cave. Elin and I exchanged worried glances as we entered the cave. I gasped. What I saw wasn’t pleasant. The victim was in tight ropes, obviously tied by Kaii. He was also covered in gashes and ripped clothes. With a smirk on his face, he lifted his head and spoke. “Hello Quill. Nice to see you again...” ' ---- Author’s Note Hello reader! I apologise for not writing recently. Hope you liked that section I just added! Quick note, I know I haven’t been active lately but, I’ve got my school camp coming up soon so, I can’t really write more right now. In conclusion, I’m saying that I cannot continue my story right now. Don’t freak out! I will make a PoB2 but in the mean time, that cliffhanger should leave you hyped. ---- ��Alaska 27��~Talk 00:44, January 10, 2019 (UTC) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan-Fiction Stories Category:Alaska 27’s